


Henry.

by Fishyz9



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishyz9/pseuds/Fishyz9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little fic with domestic Will and Sonny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Henry.

“I did something.”

I’m late home tonight because I swung by the store to pick up some groceries―as per Sonny’s request―after work. He wanted to make his specialty (and Ari’s favorite), Mac ‘n’ Cheese with French toast. So after a long, _long_ day at work (I’m such a badass computer-wiz, it’s not even funny) I spent a good ten minutes looking for parmesan, because apparently regular cheddar isn’t good enough.

I get through the door, and before I’ve even set down my keys he’s standing there, looking jazzed but nervous, and biting the corner of his thumb nail like he always does when he’s done something that will inevitably piss me off.

“Hi Will, how was your day?” I ask sarcastically, easing the door shut with my foot.

He grins, and then moves to take the bags from me. I see him peer into the bags as he walks over to the kitchen counter. “Ooh, parmesan, awesome.”

“Am I your man or what? After a long day at work I―”

“I was at work too, Will.”

I ignore him, and loosen my tie. “I go the grocery store to bring home the bacon, and―”

“You brought parmesan, not bacon.”

“And do I get a hug and kiss hello? No. I get: _oh, cool, cheese_. And a cryptic: _I did something_.”

He gives me a look that can be described as nothing short of smoldering as he sets the bags down with a thump, and then strides towards me with clear purpose. I lift an eyebrow at his sudden shift into sexy mode. “That’s a little more like ― _whoa!_ ”

I clutch as his shoulders as he grabs me by the waist, spins me, and then freakin’ _dips_ me. “What are you―?” And then his mouth is over mine and oh my God it’s amazing and I can’t breathe and he’s kissing me like I’m last man alive and…and… _damn_.

It’s over before I even realize, and suddenly I’m vertical again and more than a little dazed. I stare at him, my mouth hanging open. I’m a little embarrassed by how affected I am by his show of…what, manliness? “Um…”

“Is that more of what you had in mind?”

“Did you just dip me sailor style?”

“Sure did” he says. And then he SLAPS MY ASS.

I jump, and he just laughs as he walks away, and begins to empty the grocery bags. He’s so smug I want to tackle him. I also want to lick him. Like, everywhere. “So…so that just happened.”

He glances over his shoulder at me. “Now who’s the man?”

“You. That’s definitely you.”

“Damn straight.”

I wet my lip. “Sonny, can we …uh…oh God, can we _please_ go have sex?”

He laughs, slouching over the grocery bags as he does so. He doesn’t get that I’m serious.

“No seriously, you’ve flipped a switch, or something.”

He abandons the bags and pulls me into a loose hug. “It bodes well for me that you’re purring like a kitten right now.”

“I will legitimately purr for you if we can go to bed.”

“Have you honestly forgotten that it’s our night with Arianna?”

My eyes go wide. “Holy shit! Your stupid, manly sexiness made me forget.” I crane my neck to look around at the clock on the wall. I smirk when I see the time. “Oh but would you look at that, Gabi won’t be dropping her off for another forty five minutes.” Yeah, I’m waggling my eyebrows, so what?

“True, but uh…I need those forty five minutes to cook and…and…” There’s that nervous look again. “And for…” he mumbles the last part.

I frown. “What?”

He bites his lip. “I did something.”

“You said that already.”

“I kind of made a decision without consulting you.”

“Okay, quit being nervous, you’re starting to actually worry me. What did you do?”

He chews his lip. “Well, the other day when I was bringing Arianna home, we were walking through the town square and…and she got distracted by the pet store.”

I pinch the bridge of my nose. “You didn’t.”

“Will…she fell in _love_.”

“You got her a pet without running it by me? I have allergies!”

He gives me a hopeful smile. “Ah, see, that’s not going to be a problem.”

“Fur makes me sneeze and my eyes go scratchy, how is that not a problem?”

“It doesn’t have fur.”

I blink. “What, did you get her a lizard or something?” My eyes go wide. “Did you get her a snake? I can’t be in under the same roof as a snake, Sonny. They’re gross and scary.”

He rolls his eyes. “It’s a cat, a _house_ cat. It’ll take care of itself while we’re out during the day, all he needs is a litter box and to be fed and watered and he’s happy.”

I squint at him. “You said no fur.”

“That’s right.”

“A cat without fur?”

“Yes.”

“You got our daughter a broken cat?”

“It’s not _broken_ , it’s just bald!”

“That’s… _what_?”

“Just come meet the little guy, he’s super friendly.” He takes my hand and pulls me along towards the stairs. “Come on.”

He leads me through to the spare bedroom, and the second I see it I feel my face twist into a grimace. “That’s a cat?”

“Don’t be a jerk.”

“But it’s so ugly.”

He rolls his eyes at me and picks the wrinkly thing up. “We can’t all be blond, blue-eyed Adonis’s, you know.”

I take a step backwards when he tries to hand it to me. “Uh, no.”

“Quit being a baby and hold the cat.”

“Nope. Not happening.”

“But look at him, look at his little face.”

“Is it sick or something?”

Sonny glares at me, and hugs the cat close to his chest. “Why would you say that?”

I raise an eyebrow at him. “Seriously? It looks like it’s going through chemo.”

“It’s a sphynx; it’s supposed to look like this. Now hold the freakin’ cat before I lose my temper, Horton.”

He shoves the thing into my arms. “Oh gross, I can feel its organs!”

“You’re an idiot.”

“It’s so smushy, it’s like a little old man. Oh God, it’s looking at me. Here, take it.”

“No. Bond with him.”

“I can’t bond with this thing!”

Sonny sighs, and then holds his hands out for me to give it back to him. I’m about to, but then he says…

“It’s a shame; he would have made Arianna so happy.”

I pause, purse my lips. “Emotional blackmail does not become you, Sonny.”

He shrugs. “I’m just stating a fact. You know, we get her three nights a week and every other weekend, and I’m not complaining outright because Ari needs her mother as much as she needs us, but…”

“But?”

He shrugs. “I just like the idea of her lighting up every time she comes over.”

“She does that anyway.”

“Okay fine, she’s never had a pet before and I wanted to be the one to give that to her.”

At least he’s being honest, and it’s kind of sweet that he wants to do this for her. I sigh, and I can tell by the beginnings of that hopeful smile that he knows he’s won. “Fine, it can stay. Just keep it away from me.” I say as I hand it back to him.

Only, it does this weird thing where it digs it claws into my shirt sleeve, and won’t let go. “What the hell? Get off me!” I give my arm a gentle shake, and Sonny has to actually detach its claws from me.

“See, he loves you already!”

“The feeling is not mutual.” I hiss when its claws dig into my skin. “ _Ow_!”

“He can sense that you don’t like him, he’ll warm up to you eventually.” As soon as the sentence is out of his mouth the cat spits at me and I step back. Sonny has the good grace to look sheepish.

 I shake my head. “Ever heard of hamsters?”

“She saw this guy. She specifically wanted Henry.”

I blink at him. “Henry?”

He gives me a shy look. “Arianna can name him, but I’ve been calling him Henry.”

I press my lips together. I will not smile. “Quit being cute. I’m still annoyed.”

“Arianna and I will clean out his litter tray.”

I splutter. “Yeah, no kidding.”

 “We’ll feed him, and―”

“Groom him?” I ask sarcastically.

Sonny hugs the thing close. “He didn’t mean that, Henry.”

I roll my eyes, but I can’t stop my smile, he’s doing that thing where he makes me love him to death. I tug at my already loosened tie, and pull it over my head. “We have a cat.” I groan. “We are officially cat people.”

He leans close and kisses my cheek. “Thank you.”

“We’re family, you don’t need my permission to get a super ugly cat. I mean a heads up would have been _nice_ , but...”

“I promise to not make any other decisions without you.”

“Well, just the big ones, you know?”

He gives me a calculating look, smirking. “I bet you and Henry become best friends.”

“You’re delusional. And those super macho points you earned earlier when you made me all swoony?” I nod at Henry, snug in Sonny’s arms. “You’re losing them by the second. Just so you know.”

Sonny clucks his tongue. “It takes a real man hug a kitty.”

“Well, I’m still not convinced that _is_ a kitty, but whatever.”

He puts Henry down in a little bed thing, and then pulls me close by the front of my shirt. His eyes are glued to my lips as he crowds close, and his hands slide against my hips. “How about when Arianna goes home with Gabi tomorrow, I give you a nice…long…back massage.”

I bite my lip and I have to clear my throat before I can speak. “Oh yeah?”

He lifts his chin both in answer and in a silent command to kiss him. I don’t hesitate. My arms slide around his shoulders so naturally, like a jigsaw piece slotting into place, and he pulls my body flush against him. He parts my lips and deepens the kiss, and in one quick moment, he has me.

Years together and he can still make me nervous, can still turn me on like nothing else, and always has me wanting more. One kiss and I feel like I’m eighteen again, just completely nervous and so eager about kissing this older, more experienced, good-looking guy. He does it to me every time.

I try to break the kiss, and it’s the hottest thing ever when he won’t let me. “Sonny…” I whisper into his mouth, my hands on his shoulders only halfheartedly pushing him back a fraction just so I can feel him pull me close again. His hands are warm, firm and insistent on my hips and I’m about a minute away from just giving in, but I know it can’t go anywhere, not tonight.

“Sonny…” I finally break the kiss, and I can’t help but grin to myself when I notice how unsteady Sonny’s breathing is. He nuzzles close, his eyes closed as his hand slide along the curve of my back, just following my shape and feeling me.

“Woops,” he says breathlessly. “That got a little…”

“Yeah, it did.” I let out a harsh breath, clutch his shoulders, push him back a fraction and just hold him there. “You. Go make Mac ‘n’ Cheese for our little lady. I need to go take a shower. A very, _very_ cold shower.”

He groans pitifully, his hands clutching my hips. “I wish I could join―”

“Don’t. Do not say sexy things right now. I might die if you say, or do anything sexy in the next ten seconds.”

He smiles at me, and it’s his _Will you are such a dweeb but I freakin’ love you_ smile. “Okay, nothing sexy.” He says, finally letting go of me and taking a step back towards the door. He pauses, turns back and opens his mouth to say something but I hold up a hand. He snorts, bites his lip, winks at me and then leaves.

I roll my eyes. “Goddammit Kiriakis, that was _sexy_!”

“Can’t help it!” He calls from the stairs.

I shake my head, and then look down at my feet when I hear a meow that is anything but cute. The fleshy pink thing called Henry is circling my ankles.  “What?”

He stares at me. And it’s creepy.

I kneel down, and point my finger at his little nose. He sniffs it and somehow manages to look disdainful. “Okay buddy, you get to live here rent free because the guy I love and my little girl like you for some reason. If you poop anywhere but in that box over there, you’re out on your wrinkly little butt, got it?”

He yawns, and then goes back to staring at me. I stand up straight, run my hands through my hair and groan unhappily.

“I have a creepy, cantankerous cat.” I shake my head. “Should have named it Nick.”

 

 


End file.
